A Broken Rainbow
by silverstreak22
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a major accident while flying through some storm clouds that leaves her bedridden and unconscious. Now, as her life tips towards death, the ponies of Mare 6 must overcome their grief and move on. And who is that silver pony?
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Rainbow

Prologue:

_Sister... sister..._

_ Castelia, why are you here? __Is it to finish what you started by banishing me to this place?_

_Sister you do not understand, I am not here to kill you, oh no, I am here because I need you._

_ Ha! Ha ha ha! YOU, needing me? Oh sister, you really MUST be desperate then._

_ I am. I am EXTREMELY desperate. The Oracle has foreseen a great tragedy that will annihilate Mare 6._

_ Ok, you got me listening._

_ Good. I am going to need your best Guardian._

_ What?! My BEST Guardian?! No, no, no, no sister, I cannot just GIVE you my best Guardian. Do you know what that would do to me?! It would weaken me, making me vulnerable to attacks...wait... you're just trying to make me weak aren't you?_

_ Sister... I am not trying to make you weak. Just for this, hardship, that Mare 6 are about to go through I need your best. In specific, Him._

_ No, you don't mean...?_

_ Yes, Him. It is the only way._

_ Very well sister, but I will need a new Champion if He is to be called down._

_ You will get one._

_ Alright sister. If it is the only way. Follow me. _

_With that Luna got up and walked to a wall in the castle. Her horn glowed briefly and part of the wall opened up. She stepped inside closely followed by Castelia. Luna passed bookshelves crammed with summoning tomes. She approached a stand that was bathed in the warm glow of a magic lamp. She opened the book and read the spell. She quickly shut the tome and stepped back. The room filled with a torrent of air, nearly indiscernable at first but it constantly grew in strength. As it reached its peak, ripping and tossing books everywhere, it suddenly stopped. There, standing in the middle of the sea of books, was Him._

_ Is it time my lady? He said._

_ Indeed, here is what you need to do..._

Fluttershy struggled to keep up with Rainbow Dash as they flew through the storm clouds. Every now and then lightning would flash, causing Fluttershy to jump (if you can jump in mid-air) and fall further behind her mentor. AS Fluttershy recovered her speed after one of these discharges, she saw a flash of cyan and rainbow as Rainbow Dash whipped past her. As she saw her mentor and friend disappear into a storm cloud she couldn't help but shudder as RD left her vision. 'She is going to get herself killed soon' Fluttershy thought to herself as she saw RD loop around another storm cloud. Then another lightning bolt pierced the night, slashing through the cloud RD had disappeared into. 'Oh no!' Fluttershy thought as she saw a cyan blue form fall from the cloud. She raced downwards, trying to get to her friend. She had almost reached RD when, by a cruel twist of fate, a gust of wind knocked her off-balance. "NO!" she screamed as RD's body disappeared into the tall, old oaks. Another gust of wind slammed her into one. She heard a sickening crack as one of her ribs snapped. She screamed and fell to the ground. 'I have to help Dash' she thought through the haze of pain that engulfed her side. As she slowly pulled herself up she concentrated, forcing the pain out of her mind. She took a step and staggered, narrowly missing falling to the ground. As she re-steadied herself, she looked around. There lying motionless on the ground, not 5 feet away from her, was Dash. As she slowly made her way over to Dash she thought about her next move. She was too weak to carry Dash home and Dash certainly couldn't walk home herself. Fluttershy decided she would try to wait out the storm, hoping against hope that someone would find them in time. A twig snapped. Fluttershy whirled around and lashed out. Applejack wasn't ready for the blow and took it to the side of her head. She barely felt it at all though. When it came to fighting, Fluttershy was incapable of hurting a fly. As Applejack lurched toward the two ponies, full of shock, Fluttershy sank to the ground in relief. So Castelia hadn't forgotten about them. Shaking off her shock, Applejack ran to Dash's side. There she took in the Pegasus pony's injuries with a turn of her stomach. Dash's right-wing was completely burnt and had no feathers left on it. She had no left-wing anymore. Her whole body was burned, her cutie marks blackened, and her eyelashes signed. "Fluttershy, you have to help me! Get her onto my back" the Earth pony instructed her still shocked flying counterpart. As Fluttershy did as she was told, the rain stopped its continuous patter. Applejack shifted Dash's weight on her back and said "Lets go!". With that she was off, running to the hospital faster than she had ever run before.

[min]

They got there in 5 minutes flat, Fluttershy lagging behind but still in Applejack's view. As she hurried into the emergency part of the hospital, she heard a couple of gasps as the patients saw the motionless Pegasus. An elderly pony at the front of the long lineup gave up his spot to the obviously distraught Earth pony. "Ya gotta help me, my friend Rainbow Dash was struck by lightning as she practiced her tricks," Applejack said to the pony behind the counter. "Absolutely, I can set you up with a room now." the nurse calmly said. "Thank ya very much!" Applejack said as she ran behind the nurse to the new room. As the nurse carefully laid Dash out on the bed two doctors and a bunch more nurses ran into the room. One nurse gently took Applejack's hoof and let her out of the room as the tears started to flow out of the Earth pony's eyes. "Would you like me to get your friends?" the nurse asked as she settled Applejack into a seat. "Ya, please." the pony said as she sank into the chair. When the nurse left, the night's happenings came crashing back down on Applejack. The tears were restrained at first but they soon started to flow freely. As she sat there and weeped, the elderly pony that gave up his spot in line for Applejack came up to her and sat in the chair next to her. He put a shriveled hoof on her shoulder. He started to rub her tense back with it. Slowly, Applejack's tears came less and less. Soon she had all but dried her tears, occasionally letting one slip. By that time the rest of Mare 6 arrived and ran towards her. As they made a semi-circle around Applejack they started to ask her what had happened. As soon as she had finished telling what she new, Pinkie Pie burst out crying. After a few seconds the rest of the ponies followed suit. Twilight regained her composure after a few minutes and asked a nurse if the doctors were done and if they could see Dash. The nurse said that yes the doctors were done but that Dash was too weak to visit, even in the Pegasus pony's current unconscious state. The nurse said Dash had very little time left but they could see her tomorrow if she was still with them. The ponies slowly nodded. As the ponies left and went their separate ways, each of their hearts broke a little.

[day]

The next morning they were all up bright and early and at the hospital. As they raced through the doors, galloping down the hallways, nearly running over a doctor in their haste, they finally reached Dash's room. 1313 was the room number. But none of the ponies paid attention to that. They directed all their attention to the still figure lying in the bed. Rainbow Dash couldn't have looked worse. Her surviving wing had been amputated to avoid infection, she had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, and her body was one big bandage.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

They all crowded around their friend saying their regrets and sorrys to her still form.

_Beep... Beep..._

Dash was dying. As Mare 6 watched Dash's still form Pinkie suddenly burst into tears. She ran out of the room closely pursued by Twilight and Rarity to make sure she didn't kill herself. Fluttershy said she should go and check on her critters. Backing out of the room slowly. The second she passed through the doorway and into the hallway she turned and ran down the passageway.

_ Beep... _

Applejack looked at her friend. "I love you Dashie." she said as the monitor flatlined. Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, was dead.

Epilogue: The silver pony walked into the hospital. No one could see his face for it was covered completely by the dark hoodie that covered most of his body. He sat on a chair and waited for the hospital to empty. The last doctor saw him and simply said "Please turn off the lights when you are ready to leave." The doctor was used to relatives of direly injured ponies stay for a while after closing. "Of course." said the pony as the doctor turned and strode out of the hospital. The pony waited for a few seconds to make sure the doctor had really gone then got up and walked down the deserted hallway. As he walked toward room 1313 he saw a janitor mopping the floor and slowly whistling. The janitor stopped what he was doing as the unknown pony walked up to him. "Hey, kid, the hospital is closed now-" his sentence was abruptly cut of as the pony handed him a slip of paper. The janitor read it and nodded. He moved away from the doorway to room 1313 and went back to work, going down the hall and turning a corner. As the whistle receded, the silver pony sighed and turned towards room 1313. He walked into the dark room that was barely illuminated by the weak rays of moonlight coming through the window. As the pony looked at the still form in the bed he sighed again and went to work. He pulled off the sheets and un-stuck the IVs and other sensors. He then heaved the cyan body onto his back. As he walked out of the room, the moonlight caught his cutie mark. It was a cloud, with a cross between a rainbow and a lightning bolt coming out of it. It was the same as Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, but it was different. It had a dash of silver.

To be continued...

**This is my first story EVER so feel free to leave some comments to help me to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**

**-Silverstreak22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took such a long time guys. FanFiction's uploading system was down for a while and I had writer's block. They've fixed the system now and I have been inspired once again, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**-Silverstreak22**

**/ = Different character ****/-/ = Flashback**

A Dash of Silver

Prologue:

_As He rolled the cyan body onto the bed, he sighed. He didn't enjoy this part of his job but it was what the Princesses wanted. As He rolled a cloth-covered cart over to the bedside, He looked out the window. The Pegasi were really stirring up a storm that night. He sighed again (it had become a habit to sigh when He was annoyed) and walked over to the cart. He whipped off the cloth that hid the cart's contents and let it float floor displaying an array of potions and herbs. 'Come on,' He thought to himself as He picked up a potion. 'Do it and be done with it.' With his thoughts still echoing in his mind, he set to work with a renewed vigor. The amazing resurrection of the dead cyan pony's life would be worth all the disgust he had to put himself through as he worked. As he cut off the bandages that cocooned the Pegasus pony's body, he recoiled at the stench of rotting flesh. 'Here we go again.' He thought as he reached for a scalpel._

_/_

_Touch, Hearing._

Those were the senses she regained first. The warmth of a blanket, the swish of pages in a book being turned. She savored the feelings, grasping them as if they were a lifeline. But, alas, the feelings were flimsy and she slipped back into oblivion.

_Smell, Taste._

The new senses came to her in an explosion. The sweet smell of apple cider, the bitter taste of ground herbs. The new senses, on top of the first ones, overwhelmed her. It was a rush of feelings, too great to contain. Her body soon became tired from using all these feelings. She once more slipped back into the overwhelming darkness.

Sight

As she opened her eyes, all she saw was a blur of colours. Brown, yellow, red, orange, black, but most of all, silver. The sparkling colour always seemed to stay in at least one part of her vision whenever she looked around. The silver form spooned herbs into her and helped her drink some cider to wash them down. She felt the darkness making its way back into her sub-conciousness. She tried to hold onto her view but looking around sapped too much energy from her already weak body. As she plummeted back into the darkness, a nice feeling came over her. She sighed and slipped away.

Rainbow Dash awoke with a start. Where am I? she wondered. Shouldn't I be dead? As she turned her head she surveyed the room she was in. She could see it was very sparsely furnished, with the bed she was lying on, a night table, an actual table and a counter from which a knife was sticking up. The room had two doors and one window. Well, no point in staying in bed, I got to figure out where I am. As she walked over to the counter she saw that the knife had been impaled into the counter, securing a note that was underneath it. As she wrestled the knife out, she thought Wow, whoever did this is really strong! As she finally got the knife un stuck, she picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_Ah, awake are we? Well, you are probably wondering where you are. Actually, you are probably wondering about a lot of things. I will answer what questions I can. You are in a hovel a long way from Ponyville. I am sorry I am being so vague, but it is for your own protection. When you decide to leave this place you should head north. After a good 5 minute walk you will come to a dirt road. Follow it west and continue until you see a post, sticking in the ground, with your cutie mark etched into it. Turn left at the post and continue until you reach another hovel. I will be inside. For your approximately one and a half day trip, I have packed 3 days worth of food and a compass in the saddle bags under the table. I await your arrival._

_- A friend_

Who is this pony? Rainbow thought. A friend? Well then why so secretive? Shouldn't I know who he/she is? As these questions jostled around in her mind, she looked under the table. Sure enough there were the saddle bags. Well, no point in waiting around, she thought. Plus, I REALLY want to punch this guy for being so annoying. With that, she hefted the saddle bags, took one last look around the room, and went to the door. As she opened the door she came face to face with - a bathroom. She swerved around and headed for the other door. She opened the other one and she was hit with a gust of cold air. She felt a sudden cold spike on her nose. As she went cross-eyed, she saw a snowflake slowly melting, causing a small drop of water to form. As she wiped it off she looked up and saw a sight that truly surprised her. The ground was covered in a blanket of snow. WHAT?! Rainbow screamed silently at herself. It's snowing?! How long have I been out? The cyan Pegasus had just finished wrapping up winter a week before her "death". Things were truly starting to get interesting. She gathered her bearings again and took out the compass. She lined the needle up with the N and started walking. As the snow crunched underfoot, she realized she could miss the dirt road if she wasn't carefull. She examined the ground carefully for the next 5 minutes. She needn't have worried though, as the flat path was very easy to distinguish from the bumpy snow. She looked left and right, then started down the path. Well, here we go.

/

Pinkie was dead. Not actually dead, just emotionally brainwashed. She was the sad and gloomy shell of a once happy party pony. She continued her life as usual, greeting customers with a (fake) smile, asking how they were doing, selling them what they needed. But when she got home she simply curled up in a ball on her bed and didn't move untill morning. Then the cycle would repeat itself. Her friends knew that something was wrong, but they couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't bring Dash back from the dead. Twilight, heck, even Celestia wasn't powerful enough to even attempt a spell that massive. So, they got used to it. Dash was gone, they all could accept that. Except for Pinkie. No matter what they couldn't bring her out of the oppressive gloom that surrounded her. But Twilight was determined not to give up. Celestia told her that there was an old hermit that lived on the top of the Crystal Mountains. That had something they could use to "resurrect" Dash. It was a slim chance but it was a chance Twilight had to take. Not just for Dash, but for all of Mane 6. So she set off to the Crystal Mountains. It was going to be a long week.

/

Dash had walked for hours. She would have flown but her wings were covered in bandages. She was getting tired so she decided to see if she could find some shelter. As she looked around, never straying to far from the road, she found a nice little copse of trees that would serve her nicely. As she curled up to sleep, she wondered about her friends. Did they miss her? Were they surprised when they saw her body was gone from the hospital? These thoughts and ones like them tumbled around in her head as she fell into a fitful sleep.

[day]

When Dash woke up, she was greeted by the freezing cold morning air. She discovered that a thin layer of snow had piled up on her as she slept and quickly shook the freezing nuisance. She got up, stretched her stiff legs, rubbed her back and set off again.

[hr]

There it was. The promised post with her cutie mark on it. Dash stood there staring at it. Finally, she would get some answers. As she turned left she started to feel... giddy. Who is this mysterious pony? What's he like? But, the most nagging question, much to her horror and embarrassment, was: How handsome is he? She had never felt that way to somepony before. Sure, she knew ALL about mating, but she had never felt attracted to somepony. Especially not somepony she had never met! As she kept walking through the snow-filled forest, she fought with herself. On one side, she wanted to slap herself for thinking such thoughts, but on her other side, she kept saying, 'I just want to know what he looks like. There's nothing wrong with that!' As she came across the hovel, her other side won. She wouldn't come to any conclusions just yet. But, she really wanted to know. Guess I'm gonna find out now! she thought. As she put her hoof on the door, her conscience came at her in full force. What if he was trying to kidnap her? What if he was trying to ra-. NO! she mentally yelled at herself. Don't think thoughts like that. If he was trying to kidnap her, why not keep her in the first hovel and do whatever he wanted to do to her there? Ugh. Sometimes she hated her conscience, a lot. She turned the knob and stepped in. The last thing she saw was a silver hoof coming at her at a blinding speed. Then her world went black.

/

Twilight gritted her teeth. Her path to the Crystal Mountains had been a hard one so far. She had to take care of a chance encounter with Trixie who wanted a rematch. She then had to fight off another Ursa Major, depleting her energy so much she was annihilated by Trixie in their competition, much to the magic pony's delight. As she had sunk into a soft bed of pine needles, she steeled herself. She had thought this trip was going to be easy. In fact, most of the trip was quite easy. She got to travel in a luxurious train car most of the way. But, the hermit lived on the opposite side of the Crystal Mountains. Travelling by train had just gotten her up to the mountains, she still had to go to the opposite end of the giant mountain range that had loomed before her. It was a supposedly impossible task, but here she was, just half a day's walk from the hermit. Hopefully the hermit had a powerful teleportation spell too. She fell asleep still hoping.

/

As Rainbow Dash came too, she saw she was lying on a couch. Her head was killing her! She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw she was in a room almost identical to the one she had woken up in before. Just this room had more doors. One of them was slightly ajar, with a warm light coming from the inside. Sounds could also be heard. She suddenly remembered, somepony had hit her when she came through the door. She slowly got up, making no sound as she crossed the room. She stuck her head in the door and saw the silhouette of a pony sitting on a couch watching T.V. She chuckled inwardly, this was going to be easier than she thought. She crept through the doorway, still making no sound, and crossed to the back of the pony. As she reached up, prepared to grab him in a headlock, he jumped off the couch and rolled away from her. It had happened so fast that when he righted himself she still was balancing on her hind legs. She quickly put her hooves down and turned toward him, getting ready for a fight. He still had his hood up, and he was still just standing where he was. '_Wierd guy.'_ Rainbow thought before throwing herself at him. He quickly sidestepped her, even though she was moving extremely fast. She rammed herself into the wall and fell to the floor. His shadow fell across her form. She tensed her muscles and closed her eyes, preparing for the blow she was sure she had coming. After a moment or two she slowly opened her eyes to see he was dangling his hoof in front of her. She glanced up at him. His face was obscured by the deep shadow that his hood caused, but she could see he was smiling.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," he said, still smiling. "Glad to see you're finally awake. I starting to think I had hit you too hard back there!"

She took his offered hoof and he pulled her up with ease. "Who... are you?" Rainbow Dash asked the pony.

"Ah, well. My name is Silver Dash and, I know, my cutie mark is the same as yours."

Dash looked at his flank and sure enough, it was her cutie mark, just silver. "Well, there's a start..." Dash replied. "Why did you hit me?"

"I hit you because I wanted to be sure that you were yourself."

"What? Myself? How could I not be myself?" she asked him.

"It's hard to explain but, well, I was just making sure the Other hadn't taken over your body."

"Wait, who's the Other?" Dash asked confused.

"The Other," he said, beckoning at her to come join him on the couch. "is a being that was made when you and your friends defeated Night Mare Moon. The Other is essentially Night Mare Moon in her purest form."

"So... what you're saying is that we didn't actually defeat Night Mare Moon?"

"No, the Other is simply a shadow, but is capable of taking over weak mortals, and using their bodies for her dark... endeavors."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, not at all!" Silver responded, seeing the murderous look in her eyes. "I'm simply saying that after dying, your body is weak."

"Wait, so I did actually die?" Dash replied, shocked.

"Indeed you did," Silver said.

"So... why am I not dead now?"

"You're not dead because I resurrected you!" Silver said, smiling.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, I kinda thought you would say that." Silver said as his smile turned sheepish.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you resurrected me? 'cause if you do, then yeah, you're crazy."

Silver sighed, she was going to take some convincing. "Look, Rainbow Dash, you're gonna think I'm crazy until I show you..."

As he was still saying you, he pounced on her, catching her completely off-guard. He then cast a teleportation spell, bringing them to a dark room. He then rolled off of her and stood up. Rainbow was furious. She jumped up and charged at him. The sheer speed she was coming at Silver would have made any regular pony quiver and run. But Silver was no ordinary pony. He held his ground until the last-minute, and then cast a levitation spell, making the charging Pegasus stop dead in her tracks. A white aura surrounded her body.

"What the buck? Let me down!" Dash yelled.

"I would watch your choice of language when in the presence of the Princesses." Silver said, the smile obvious in his words.

"Princesses...?"

"Oh yes," Princess Luna said stepping into the light. Princess Celestia followed close behind.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia said.

"P-Princesses! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were here!"

"It's quite alright Rainbow Dash," Luna said, smiling. "I think she has learned her lesson, Silver, would you mind putting her down?" Luna said to Silver.

"Certainly, my lady." Silver said nodding.

He lowered Dash to the floor and the aura surrounding her dissipated. She looked from the Princesses to Silver Dash and back again.

"My lady!? You work for them?" she said, her mouth open in shock.

"Yep." Silver simply said.

"But, but... why did you hit me?" "That was my fault," Luna admitted. "What?!" Dash said, swiveling from Silver to Luna. "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been taken over by the Other, that's all!" Luna said defensively. Dash couldn't believe her ears. As she stood in shock, her mouth hanging open, "I trust you know who the Other is?" Luna said as Dash's mouth stayed open. Dash simply nodded and shut her mouth. Celestia broke the silence that had enveloped the small group.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, I'm sure that you have many questions and we shall answer them as well as we can." she said, glancing at her sister.

"Indeed." Luna said in response.

"Okay, well, lets start with where I am."

"You are inside the Crystal Mountains." Celestia said, glad that they were making conversation.

"Oh, wow, okay, how about... who is he?" Dash said raising a hoof in Silver's direction.

"Well, his name is Silver and he is my champion, which means he is my best... guard." Luna responded.

"Well, I'm not really her guard, no, more like an élite warrior that... works for her." Silver said, coming back into the conversation.

"Ohhh... so that's how you know each other." Dash said.

"Indeed." Luna responded.

"So... I still don't get how I'm not dead."

"Ah, that is something Silver can answer better himself." Celestia said.

"Well... are you sure she's ready?" Silver asked turning to the Princesses.

"I think she is, yes." Luna replied, looking at Silver.

"Okay... well, Rainbow Dash, you're not dead because... I... resurrected you."

"Yeah, I kinda get that. What I don't get is how?" Dash said.

"How... hm... okay. I have special... powers since I am Luna's Champion. One of these powers is none other than the ability to... resurrect other ponies."

"Okay. Now, Luna, is he telling the truth?" Dash said turning back the princess. "He is indeed telling the truth." Luna replied, meeting the Pegasus' gaze. The instant the words were out of Luna's mouth, Dash's mouth fell open, again.

"Holy. Hay." she simply said, looking back at Silver.

He smiled again. Regaining her composure, she asked "Why don't you take off your hood? Isn't it hard to see?"

"Well..." Silver said, at a loss for words.

"He doesn't take off his hood because of his eyes." Luna said, butting in.

"His eyes...?" Dash said.

"My eyes are special, and if you saw them, I'd have to kill you." Silver said bluntly.

"You think you can kill me?" Dash said, astonished that he would think such a thing.

"Yep."

"Huh, I'd like to see you try." Dash retorted.

"Now, Dash, don't make Silver angry." Celestia cut in, glancing nervously at the silver alicorn.

"Why? Don't tell me **you're** scared of him." Dash said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Celestia said, her voice trailing off.

"Really? You're seriously scared of him?!" Dash said, now fully astonished. "You two are the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Heck, the world!" Luna took a step forward.

"Dash, please, don't make him angry." Luna pleadingly said.

Dash's mouth fell open once more. Here were the two most powerful ponies in the world glancing nervously at a pony 3x smaller than them. Dash was actually starting to believe them!

"I recommend you listen to the Princesses Dash," Silver said quietly. "They are wise enough to be scared."

"Alright, if you think you're mister all-powerful, prove it." Dash said boldly. She heard a loud gasp from the Princesses' direction. What were they so scared of? He was a simple pony! Silver started to laugh. His laugh slowly got louder and louder until he was gasping for breath, pounding his hoof on the floor. He regained is composure, wiped a tear from his eye, and looked at her, still smiling. At least it **looked** like he looked at her, Dash couldn't really tell because of his hood.

"You really want me to fight you?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"Yep." Dash said, quoting one of his favourite lines.

Silver turned dead serious. "Alright." he said.

He launched himself at her. Dash quickly dodged, throwing herself to the right. A second's hesitation and she would've been smashed. She whirled around with her hoof extended, all of her momentum behind it. She was sure she'd land a hit. Instead, Silver had anticipated this move and crouched down. Dash's momentum carried her past her intended mark (Silver's head) and kept going. She stumbled and Silver used it to his advantage. He stuck his hoof out, catching her leg and tripping her. He then jumped on top of her and pinned her legs to the ground with magic. He then punched Dash once, hard enough to break her nose. As Dash screamed, and blood squirted from her wound, he pushed his foreleg against her throat and pushed down. Dash felt her air being cut off and tried to move her legs. She couldn't because of Silver's spell. As her vision started to darken she thought, 'He really **is** stronger that Luna and Celestia.' Then, right before she blacked out, Silver moved his leg away. As Dash gasped for breath, Silver stood up and wiped his bloody hoof on a handkerchief that was in his pocket.

"Now, I think there will be no more questions, right Princesses?" Silver asked Celestia.

"I think that would be best." Luna said from behind her sister

"Now... what?" Dash said rubbing her neck.

"Now we get to our game plan." Luna said reappearing.

"Game plan...?" Dash questioned.

"How we fight the Other." Celestia said.

" 'kay." Dash responded.

"Alright," Silver said, making a table appear in front of him. "Here is what we do..."

/

She made it! Finally! She was standing right in front of the hermit's house. Twilight sighed, it had only taken her 4 days to get here. As she reached for the knob, her thoughts returned to that teleportation spell. 'I **really **hope she has one.' Twilight thought as she opened the door and stepped in.

**And that's the end (so far)! Will continue this later. For now, leave a comment and hope you enjoyed. Later!**

**-Silvestreak22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again my viewers! I'm terribly sorry that this took so long (quote Rarity). I stopped writing and then forgot about it. :( This is going to be shorter than most of them. Once again: :( Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

-**Silverstreak22**

**/= Different character /-/= Flashback**

The Hermit

Prologue:

_The chinks of vials filled the silent room. There was an air of expectancy and hesitation, as most of the ponies in the room crowded around the hunched figure in the center. Most of the ponies. One stood apart from the others, his silver mane glowing in the moonlight. He had kept vigil all night, as the hermit worked on her potions. He still didn't know why the Princesses wanted to come here in the first place. It was dirty and cold, not a place suitable for one such as the Princesses. However, he went along with them, per their wish. He traveled along the rails in a comfy suite. He had battled ice and snow while trekking through the Crystal Mountains. He had braved a Ursa Major. All that for what? A potion? Really? Well... as the Princesses' brother, he wanted to help them. Turning away from his musing, he looked at the three ponies in the center of the room. "I've done it!" the crouched figure suddenly yelled, straightening and holding a glowing bottle. A strange green liquid bubbled out of the top. The Princesses looked at each other and smiled. Luna took the bottle, corked it, and placed a bag full of bits on the floor. "Thank you very much." Celestia said to the hooded figure. "My pleasure." the figure replied, picking up the bag of bits. The Princesses brushed past the pony in the doorway. "Lets go Silver." Luna said walking away from the hovel. Silver sighed. 'All the way back... oh boy.' he thought as he turned after the Princesses, leaving the hermit to count her newfound wealth._

_/_

Twilight stepped into the hovel. As she looked around at the cluttered room she was in she couldn't help but think, 'Has this hermit heard of cleaning?' She quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind as a hunched figure came through another doorway. "My humble abode I welcome you to, Flav the hermit at your service." "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's star pupil, and I was told you have a spell I could use?" "Many spells, I have. The spell you seek, I may have. Please, sit, comfortable, make yourself." As Twilight sat, she couldn't help but think, 'She talks backwards? Maybe this is what Celestia warned me about.' "Drink tea, do you?" the hermit asked going over to a kettle. "No, thank you." Twilight politely said. "Yourself, suit. For me, more." the hermit said pouring a mug of the boiling liquid. "Now, the spell that you seek, what is?" "Well... it's a resurrection spell." With that the hermit nearly dropped her mug. Catching it, she carefully set it down, and started pacing. "A resurrection spell, you say?" "Yes." " Hmm... yes, yes, one, I may have." The hermit walked over to the doorway she came out of and disappeared. She was gone for a few seconds before she reappeared, levitating a scroll in front of her. "The spell that you seek, is this." she said, magically unrolling the scroll. Twilight read the carefully penned words for a second then nodded and rolled it back up. "How much do you want for it?" Twilight asked as she put it into her saddle bag. "The star pupil of Princess Celestia, you are, hm? Nothing, I want." "Uh... are you sure?" "Sure, I am." "Alright. Thank you." Twilight said moving to the doorway. As she pushed open the door, she felt a drip of rain. 'Oh no! It's starting to rain.' "Um excuse me hermit but, could I stay here for the night? It's starting to rain." "Raining it is not. Ursa Major's drool falling on you, is." "Ursa Major...?" Twilight looked up. Sure enough an Ursa Major was standing there, its drool falling on her. Twilight froze, ad stared into those never-ending eyes. She could almost see the whole universe in them. She shook herself out of her trance as the Ursa roared, causing her to be thrown back a few feet. She quickly charged up a shield spell to guard against the Ursa's attacks. It leapt at her, throwing itself against her barrier. It nearly broke, and that was the Ursa's first attack! It started to pound on the shield, smashing its giant paws against the magic that was between it and the tiny pony. All of a sudden, a giant blast of magic opened a hole in the Ursa's stomach. The Ursa Raored in agony as another blast blew its leg off. Finally, the tormented creature's cries were silenced as one more blast blew its head off. The body (well, what was left of it) went limp and fell to the ground. Twilight turned her astonished eyes to where the blasts came from. There was the hermit holding a staff in front of her. It was still glowing. Twilight quickly walked over to the hermit, mouth agape. "How did you...?" "Handle myself, I can. Need help, your friend does. Go, provide lots of ingredients, this Ursa will." Twilight stared at the mysterious pony before her. She spoke backwards, lived a cluttered life, heck, she drunk TEA for Celestia's sake! Yet, somehow, Twilight felt she was happy. As she turned and started to walk away, she glanced back. The hermit simply made a shooing motion with her hoof. Twilight started to canter. 'Lets go resurrect a pony!'

**There you go my friends! Oh yeah, happy mother's day! Hope you enjoyed! Commenting in appreciated since it helps me know how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**

**-Silverstreak22**


End file.
